Your fellow 9catter
by Chiisaioni
Summary: In the world ruled by social media how one express romantic feelings? / Estabilished USUK. Short one.


It was one of the long and cold evenings in late autumn. Alfred and Arthur were cuddled together on a couch in their shared apartment. Alfred was laying lazily with his legs propped against the edge of the table while Arthur was trying to disappear under enormous mountain of blankets.

Despite living together for few years now they barely had time to sit and relax like they were doing right now. Constant time-rushing from morning to evening, combined with their drastically different work hours, resulted in situation when they passed each other in doors, not even eating dinner together.

Yet, from time to time they managed to spend a quiet lazy evening like this one, doing almost nothing and enjoying each other presence. They've watched a mindless comedy that didn't require too much attention when they cuddled and now they were simply relaxing in each other presence. Alfred was hitting the screen on his phone, meddling with apps and photos while Arthur was far off, flying on a dragon during his quest, as he read a fantasy book.

When he reached the end of a chapter, he closed the book getting back to reality and looked up to Alfred. He thought he might look ridiculous under all these blankets, with only his fringe and eyebrows sticking out, so he straightened himself and turned to his boyfriend.

Almost like he was watching him, Alfred immediately looked at him and smiled.

"Finished?" he asked.

"Not at all," Arthur answered. "What are you playing?"

"Not playing. Checking 9cat." He tapped the screen multiple times.

Arthur moved closer. "Anything funny?" he asked.

"There is a gif of a woman trying to park and she overturned," he laughed. "Wanna see it?"

Arthur laid his head on Alfred's shoulder and looked at the screen. "How is this even possible? She must be a moron."

Alfred pulled him closer. "She must have some special super power for that. Nobody can overturn on flat surface while parking," he couldn't stop laughing.

They scrolled down the hot page, laughing at weird meme confessions and arguing a little about Alfred's scrolling too slow or too fast. Minutes passed as they bickered and laughed completely comfortable with each other. After a while Alfred handed Arthur the phone and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"Need something to drink. Want some tea?" he asked smiling. "I know you want it~" he teased.

Arthur sighted, "Improper, as always. Yes, I would love a cup."

"Okie dokie~! I will be in a minute. You can browse while I'm gone," he said and went to the kitchen.

Arthur looked again at the screen. He scrolled down through pictures of weird shaped tongues, cartoon memes and stopped at one comparing Emma Watson to Emma Stone.

_It's obvious Watson is better. She's bloody British!_ he thought.

After that was a series of cat pictures, doing funny faces. His heart almost melted when he saw one little kitties with big pleading eyes and tip of his tongue sticking out. Not that he would ever tell anyone that he had such a soft spot for those little furry balls of love.

Sadly he was too busy to take care of one and give him the right amount of his time. Although Alfred said that he would not know how to take care of any animal anyway. Arthur found that accusation plainly unfair, as he was taking great care of his fairies and Flying Mind Bunny. It was that nobody could see them that they didn't know that.

Next one was a gif. Arthur waited, cursing his slow Internet connection as he watched loading bar.

_Finally_, he thought as the gif started.

On the screen he saw a guy holding a sheet of paper. Or he supposed it was a guy, as only thing that was visible was his torso while he was holding the paper in place of his face. There was a sentence written with bold black marker on it and smile face in a corner.

"Yes, this is a post for attention," it said.

_Not again_, Arthur thought.

The guy discarded the page and underneath it was another one.

"But it is super important and needs to be on hot page!" stated on it with many poorly drawn stars around.

"So upvote it pretty pretty please!" with heart next to exclamation mark.

_Yeah, really? Let's hope it's not one of these never ending gifs_, Arthur thought, mildly interested in what wasn't boding to be funny.

"'Coz I've got a special someone"

_And horrible grammar_, Arthur winced inwardly.

"He's your fellow 9catter"

"and I know he watches hot page every evening."

_Wait for 'no homo' comments_, he smiled thinking about himself and Alfred.

"He may be grumpy and hot-tempered"

"and he has weird old hobbies"

_He's not doing good job if he wants to impress that guy_.

"but he's the one with whom I feel the happiest."

"The one that I can go with on a journey there and back again."

"The one that I travel the galaxy with. (On Millennium Falcon!)" with a little drawing of spaceship.

_He's just as dorky as Alfred._

"He's also the most important person in my life."

"That's why I have to ask him something."

There was a little movement as the man changed the next page and lowered it, so his face was now visible.

"So will you look up Artie?" was written on the last page that smiling Alfred was holding.

Arthur was speechless. He was terrified and intrigued the same time. He had his assumption but he wasn't letting his thoughts go ahead of his common sense.

He looked up, holding his breath and next to the couch he was lying on kneeled Alfred, with a blue velvet box in one hand and smile bright as million lumens on his face.

"Will you marry me?"

Arthur upvoted that idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry for the shortness ^.^" It was just a little jumping plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone and I've really couldn't use this ridiculous idea in actual story-line. Anyway, hope you enjoyed despite the length.


End file.
